The present invention relates to a method of ion imaging and a mass spectrometer.
It is known to perform ion imaging wherein a plurality of mass spectral data is acquired across the surface of a sample at different pixel locations.
During an imaging mass spectral acquisition MS, MS/MS or ion mobility-MS data is acquired from an array of previously defined pixel locations from a target. The number of pixels required to generate an image can result in very large file sizes particularly when the spectra cover a large mass range.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,655,476 (Bui) discloses an arrangement for reducing the scan time in imaging mass spectrometry.
An automated use of a Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption Ionisation (“MALDI”) mass spectrometer is disclosed in M. Stoeckli, T. Farmer and R. Caprioli “Automated Mass Spectrometry Imaging with a Matrix-Assisted Laser Desorption Ionization Time-of-Flight Instrument” J. Am. Soc. Mass Spectrom. 1999, p. 67-71 which will be referred to hereinafter as “Stoeckli”.
It is desired to provide an improved method of ion imaging.